This is a feasibility study to demonstrate whether activation of limbic structures occurs reliably following procaine injection using PET technology. The studies will use fMRI on a conventional 1.5T scanner and 15 O PET studies and use FDG PET to confirm that limbic activation documented with 15 O is due to changes in neuronal metabolism rather than direct effects of procaine on blood flow.